


Pumpkin

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Ginger teaches a new tradition to Harry.





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt was obviously Pumkin!
> 
> This ficlet is very self(and Red)-indulgent. It might not make a lot of sense on his own like this but basically what you need to know is that
> 
> Harry and Ginger are Fae and they are the King and Queen of their kingdom. Very happily married.
> 
> One day, the actual fic we've been planning for that verse will be finished and posted. One day (and I am totally the one to blame for it not being finished xp)

Harry isn't really worried when he can't find Ginger anywhere. After all, she hasn't earned her title of Warrior Queen for nothing and he rather doubts she is in any danger in their own domain.

Not after the last time a rival Fae court tried it anyway. The lesson should be learned for a few centuries, at the very least.

He finally finds her late in the afternoon when he goes back to their rooms. She's out on the balcony, sitting crossed-legged, surrounded by pumpkins of all things.

She doesn't look up when he leans against the doorway to watch over whatever it is she is doing. She doesn't spare him a glance either when he lights the torches on the railing with a wave of his hand, but she does mutter something that sounds like a 'thank you'. He would chastise her for not doing so herself since the darkness of the night has started to descend upon them faster with the approach of winter, but he knows how she gets when she focuses on something.

He finds an empty spot on the floor to sit down too, admiring the way her armored claws now gleam in the warm glow of the torches. With precise motions, she cuts into the flesh of the pumpkin in front of her and slowly, Harry can see a grotesque visage appear.

"What are you doing?" Everytime he thinks Seelie and Unseelie Fae aren't so different after all, something like this happen, reminding him that even if they share a lot, some of their traditions are completely unknown to the others.

"Wards against the spirits crossing during Samhain. A protection against the dark energies and bad luck that are settling for the winter."

He wonders at times how it is that the Unseelie are the ones with a bad reputation among the mortals. Of course, they do not care for anyone who didn't show them the proper respect first, but for a people considered so malevolent, they spend a lot of their time crafting items of protection.

It's no wonder Unseelie Fae often accuse their Seelie counterparts to be so carefree as to be reckless.

Not for the first time, he thinks they have much to learn from each other. And as all the time the thought crosses his mind, he's grateful that Ginger share his opinion. They might never bring all of their people together, but hopefully, their union will mark the start of a new age for all Fae. A better age.

He slides closer to her, careful not to disrupt her work and drags a plain pumpkin towards him. "Teach me?" He asks, taking out the knife she made for him and which he always keeps on his person, even in the privacy of their rooms. They both know it's not their weapons -- nor is it even their magic -- that makes them truly dangerous.

Finally, she looks at him, the juice from the mutilated fruits making her face glimmer attractively under the light.

"Of course. Whatever my King desires."

He feels a shiver runs up his spine as it always does when she is so casually possessive of him.

The kiss he steals from her before she starts showing him taste of pumpkin and mischief.


End file.
